Sonic story for OCs
by ShadydaPiratefox
Summary: blah blah blah! Submit an OC. Just read the story and see what it's about!
1. Chapter 1

**Misty belongs to my friend, Laurie, Amber belongs to Kathryn, Rose, Strike, Yellow Diamond, and Silva belong to Steffi. Flame and shady belong to me. Enjoy!**

As Shady leaped in front of Misty, crimson eyes showing that this was her sacrifice, time seemed to slow down. As she got hit by the red beam she closed her eyes and sighed before fur turned into metal, Limbs into robotic ones, and a caring, full of life face into a emotionless, cruel, steel face. She collapsed and said with her last bit of freedom, "Go." Red electrical sparks went through her new robotic body and green robotic eyes turned red. "Priority one: Team Chaos!" Flame gasped at what had happened to her good friend and her eyes started to well up with tears. Shadow's face showed pain as his older sister became a enemy that he might have to destroy. Amber and Misty were the most shocked. But when Mecha Shady approached them with no regret or pity at all they knew that this wasn't _their_ Shady. Shady was a sarcastic, dark person like Shadow, but still was funny, happy, loving, and bright hedgehog. Now all of that was gone. Strike was the first one to react when Mecha Shady was about to trap Misty and Amber. He punched her in the jaw, causing a few drops of oil to leak out before she healed. Amber drew her dagger sadly. Flame's hands lit up with her pink flames, hiding her emotions once again by a face of happiness. Shadow teleported away, not wanting to fight family. Strike started to glow. Rose, Shady's sister in law and Shadow's wife, started to have a pink aura around her. Yellow Diamond, Misty's relative teleported Misty back home and stayed with her. Mecha Shady, realizing she was outnumbered, flew off to station square to cause some chaos. The others quickly followed and a fight began.

30 minutes later…

"Will this ever end?!" Flame shouted, shooting magenta flames at Mecha Shady. "I don't know! Why are you asking me?!" Amber said, multiplying herself. "Guys I think we have caused enough damage! Look around and see what we caused." Rose said, gesturing to the landscape. Some houses were completely broken, others looked like they had been struck by lightning. Thorny rose bushes covered the landscape. There were craters in sidewalks and business buildings. Cars were flipped and burnt. A nearby playground was melted metal. People were screaming, some caught in Mecha Shady's nets. Buildings had large holes on them and fire hydrants gushed water. Signs and other things were knocked down. This was what they were trying to prevent. Mecha Shady kicked Rose in the jaw, then punched Strike in the jaw like he had done to her, except Mecha Shady's now metal leather gloves had small sharp studs on them. Amber and Flame gasped.

Inside Mecha Shady (Shady's POV)

I'm being forced to watch this battle, powerless to do anything. I was beat up and had a scar going over my right eye. I had bruises, burns, cuts, and other wounds. I could heal myself, but that would heal Mecha Shady. Nobody knows what it's like, being powerless to do something or try to stop something. It reminds me of a song. I hum the tune and whisper softly. "I feel a deep regret! It's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster!" I remember another verse. "I hate what I've become! The nightmare's just begun! I must confess that I feel like a monster!" I sigh and realize something. I feel like I want to hurt my friends. Then my left arm turned robotic. I screamed. Mecha laughed like a maniac. I have never felt afraid, but now I am. "It's hiding in the dark! It's teeth are razor sharp! There's no escape for me! It wants my soul! It wants my heart! No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream, or maybe it's inside of me! Stop this monster!" Mecha growled. " **STOP SINGING!** " I saw myself/Mecha grab Rose and slam her into the ground. I gasped at the sight of my hurt sister in law and realized that when I do something wrong, I hurt my friends, but I felt something shift as I/Mecha get lifted up by a familiar aqua aura. Silver had come with Silva. I gasped as Mecha gave me control, but left my optics still red. I knew it was a trap.

outside of Mecha Shady (Nobody's POV)

Silver sent Mecha Shady flying into a wall, making her leak oil badly. Mecha Shady's hand turned into a blade. _"What?! I didn't do that… Mecha! He wants me to belong to her and kill or roboticize my friends. Well that's not going to happen!"_ Mecha Shady gasped for artificial air as she got punched in the stomach by Flame. "YOU ARE NOT SHADY!" She roared, letting her emotions pour out of her. "I.. I … a-am F-FF-FF-lame please believe me!" Mecha Shady sputtered. "DO YOU _THINK_ I AM DUMB?! YOU AREN'T SHADY! SHE'S GONE" She shouted, then calmed down. "I need to end this!" Flame's hands caught fire. Mecha Shady growled. "NO! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ME FLAME! I NEED TO GO SEE MISTY!" And with that she flew away faster than Sonic and Shadow combined. "She's going to go kill Misty! After her!" Flame shouted before flying away as a pink flame. Amber went into the shadows. Rose flew with Strike. Silva and Silver flew. Team chaos was on a mission to save Misty.

Misty's house (Nobody POV)

"Why?! Why did she sacrifice herself for me! She knew what would've happened but she still did it!" Misty said to Yellow Diamond. "She would have died for you Misty. And remember, if you die, we die. If you get roboticized, we get roboticized." YD said. Misty nodded even though she wasn't completely convinced. Suddenly, an explosion was heard and Mecha Shady was flying outside a hole in Misty's wall. But she was very banged up, had blood and oil on her, and had no weapons on her at all. Then Silver flew up from out of nowhere and punched her up into the sky. Strike took out two swords and shot a beam at Mecha Shady. "Stop it! You're hurting her!" Misty cried. "That is not Shady, Misty. That is a cold, heartless robot that took place of our friend. She needs to be destroyed!" Flame said, pointing at Mecha Shady that was barely floating above Misty's roof. Everyone else nodded while Mecha Shady thought, " _Ouch. Cold and heartless. And I thought_ I _was the dark one. But I have to change my eyes somehow…"_ Mecha laughed inside of Shady's head as Shady saw her friends arguing with Misty. **"You see! Even your friends disown you! I can control your weaponry and you can't fight me! And soon you will see what I will do to your friends after I steal Misty's Chaos emeralds. Nothing can stop me my** _ **pawn."**_ Mecha laughed inside of Shady's mind. But something caught the corner of Mecha Shady's damaged optics, Amber was looking at her with, pity! "Mecha you are wrong! Team chaos and I will stop you!" She mumbled under her breath. She motioned for Amber to come up and willed her eyes to turn green for a few seconds. Mecha Shady succeeded in bringing Amber up to the rooftop. Amber looked at the others and said, "I need to go sharpen my knife to end Mecha Shady. I'll be right back!" She disappeared in a puff of smoke. 30 seconds later she walked back up to the fighting group with a very sharp dagger. But what the group didn't know was that Amber was on the roof with Mecha Shady. "Shady, is that really you?" Amber asked cautiously. Mecha Shady nodded, then pointed to the gigantic puddle of oil surrounding her that was getting bigger. Amber gasped and grabbed the power fading Mecha Shady and teleported them somewhere else where someone, no a threesome of people could help. Shady blinked and adjusted her optics to get her surroundings. They were in Rotor's workshop where Rotor was working with two people. A orange two tailed fox and a robotic hedgehog. Amber ran up to them. "Tails, Rotor, Chuck I need your help! Shady's been hurt! Just look at her!" The threesome didn't look at Amber except for Tails, but didn't look at Shady. "Amber! We only work with machines not people! And is Sonic alright?" Amber sighed. "He's fine and at the mansion, remember? But Shady needs help!" Her voice escalated and is near shouting. She sees the puddle of oil growing and said. "JUST LOOK!" She moved out of the way so they could see Shady who was in Bonnie FNAF 2 positionTails gasped as he saw Shady. "Uh, Mr. Chuck, Rotor, you might want to see this!" Tails pointed at the female ultimate lifeform. Uncle Chuck turned around and saw the roboticized hedgehog and he rushed up to Mecha Shady with worry and fear in his glowing optics. You see, Chuck helped make Shady on the ARK and he and her were like real family members. They had a bond like Shady and Misty or Tails and Sonic. Rotor grabbed his toolbox and all the parts he could hold. Uncle Chuck grabbed his paint, robotic upgrades, and his chaos emerald. Tails got ten gallons of oil and a pump. They got to work on Shady and all Amber could do was wait.

Misty's house (Nobody's POV)

"No! I don't believe that she is gone! How do you know that she was going to kill me! Shady is not gone! I know it!" Misty argued with Flame. The boys had gone inside to Misty's kitchen. "She said she was going to go 'talk' to you! Also she attacked us and almost killed you! You might usually be right but this time you're wrong dead wrong!" Amber then disappeared and they knew that they had been tricked. They then noticed that Mecha Shady was gone and only a puddle of oil was left. Flame got her happy face back on and returned to normal. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I think Misty's right and that Shady is still there. I felt like I was being controlled." She shuddered. " **That's right you were being controlled and soon I will have vengeance on team chaos! And I know who to hit next!"** A demonic/robotic version of Shady's voice said, writing 666 on Flame's tail. Then she disappeared. "Come on team Chaos! Let's go save our friends!" A supersonic boom was heard by a certain ebony hedgehog who heard the entire thing. His ears twitched as he contacted a few (dun dun dun!) 'friends' and sped off, joined by six animals (Minus one robot) and set off. Little did they know that there was a trap waiting for them.


	2. Goodbye

Hey guys, it's Shady. I know I haven't been posting in a while, and it's because I'm leaving the account. I'm going to SupernaturalAndMore. All the stories are cancelled, but I will be on that account. I will have some upcoming stories too, so follow and favorite it. I will be releasing a list of all my OCs and all my other social media accounts. It's been really fun but I'm done with the FNaF fandom. I love you all and thank you for your support. If I get enough follows, I will rewrite my old stories. I know I left a lot of stuff untouched but I will be better. I miss all of the people that left their accounts. Goodbye. And I may be giving my account away, so stay tuned for that. Goodbye.


End file.
